Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back
by FireFlower07
Summary: Kenshin's friends forget to take him home, so he meets up with a Kaoru Kamiya who is willing to. Instead, they go to a night club. When he wakes up the next morning, their in the backseat of her car. What happened? Was this a mistake or love between them?
1. Awaken To The Winter Breeze

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_**ENJOY!**_

**

* * *

**

**Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back**

**Chapter 1: Awaken to the winter breeze**

It was December, 2005 and the white blanket has returned to cover the Earth once more. When you looked outside, you think to yourself...School's closed!...but not at Morishin High (made up). School was still on for us.

"Kenshin! Over here", a voice called out. He turned around to see a group of girls giggling, one waving at him.

He smirked and began to walk over to them. On the way, at least two or three girls joined in the group. When he got over there, the girl who had been waving at him was very close. "Hey, Megumi"

Sheblushed. "Hi." She handed him a note after getting a spread of laughter throughout her friends. He took the note and began to open it but she stopped him. Her face was flushed with red. He looked at her.

"Not now...open it when your at home...alone."

Kenshin stared at her for a moment. "Ohhh..." Megumi blushed even more. "Well, write me back okay?" Kenshin nodded. "Sure." They walked away, leaving Kenshin in the middle of the courtyard.

There was sakura petals being tossed in the wind. A cool breeze blew across Kenshin's face. _Sano and Aoshi left without me? Their gonna get it tomorrow! _

Kenshin looked at his watch. "3:45 p.m.?" He sighed and looked around him. Mostly everyone was gone for the holidays. There was barely anyone there except...there was one girl. But he didn't know her.

She was farely tall, her skin was pale because of the wind. Her hair shined with a blue shean as her high ponytail blew into her face. Kenshin couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

He walked up to her. She looked toward him in surprise. Her eyes shined blue too. Kenshin stared at her until she broke the silence. "Are you okay?" Kenshin snapped back into reality. "Hu-I mean...yeah." The girl turned to him.

"You're Kenshin Himura, right?"

"Yeah. Though I don't think I know you." She smiled. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya." Kenshin grinned at her and stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Kaoru." She gladly shook his hand.

"What are you doing here all alone, Kenshin?"

He let go of her hand. "My bloody friends (expression) forgot to wait for me. My house isn't far from here though, soit doesn't really matter. You?"

"I was supposed to meet someone here. But I guess it's alittle late now. I could take you home if you want." Kenshin's cheeks turned a slight red. "Well, thank you. I would greatly appreciate it."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The wind sent a breeze through Kenshin's red hair. As did it with Kaoru's. Just before they got to the turn at Kenshin's house, he spoke out.

"Can we go somewhere?"

Kaoru glanced at him. "What?"

"Do you wanna go somewhere? I mean...if your not going somewhere else." Kaoru skipped the turn to his house, putting a grin on his face. "Fine with me. What do you have in mind?"

Kenshin spotted at midnight club up to street. He pointed to it. Kaoru was shocked.

"Are you MAD? We can't go there! It's where drinkers, and drug dealers go, Kenshin!" He was insulted. "You callin' me a drug dealer?"

Kaoru froze. "Oh, I-I'm sorry...I didn't know that you...went there." Kenshin nodded. "Well you don't have to go. You can just drop me off."

**00000**

When they arrived at the club, Kaoru observed the lights. "It seems that this night club isn't so drug infestedas I thought." Kenshin got out of the car and shut the door. "That's what they want you to think. Inside is a completely different story. Well thanks again for dropping me off." Kaoru noticed that he was walking away and spoke out.

"Wait!" Kenshin turned around. "Yeah?"

She got out of the car and locked it. She made sure that everyway a person could steal or break into her car was sealed. No one would mess up her car after she just got it. She ran to him.

"Your gonna need a designated driver, aren't you?"

Kenshin smiled. "Okay, but I'm warning you...I can get pretty crazy when I'm jrunk." Kaoru nodded. She followed him into the club. When they approached the door, a man came out in front of Kenshin. "Battousai, my man!"

They did this weird handshake thing. _Who's Battousai?_, she thought.

The man was tall, he had shoulder-length brown hair and a lot of muscles. And for each of those muscles, were scars. Kaoru became frightened just looking at him. He glanced over at her. "Hmm...it seems your starting that one night stand tradition again."

Kenshin flushed. "Shikijo! She's not--I'm not doing that anymore."

Kaoru felt uncomfortable. This man seemed to be quite playful, but he looked like he could kill someone with no regret what so ever. And what did he mean by "one night stand tradition"?

He stepped aside, letting them in.

Inside, there were people everywhere. You could hardly see where you were going. The thick smell of liquir filled the air. Kaoru grabbed the back of Kenshin's shirt, in fear of getting seperated from him. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._, she thought. Kenshin walked up to a bar. He patted a seat next to him for Kaoru to sit down. "Are you sure you wanna be here? I mean...if something happens to you, I-" Kaoru interupted.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you when I'm ready to leave."

But the truth was, she wanted to leave now. But in doing that, she would feel horrible if Kenshin got hurt or did something dangerous, knowing tha she could've stopped it. And she wanted to check this place out anyway. It was time for her to stop hiding behind walls of protection. She was seventeen and allowed to have fun!

A girl came up in between her and Kenshin. _Of all the nerve!_ The girl looked at him with a flirtatious smile. Kenshin didn't seem to any her any mind.

"Hey, there handsome."

Kenshin looked at her. "Oh, what's up?" Now a bartender came up to them with a glass in his hands. He was wiping it out. "Ah, Battousai...where's Shinomori and the Rooster?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Beats me. I thought they would be here." The man looked at Kaoru. Kenshin noticed and interduced them. "Hannya, this is Kaoru Kamiya...Ms. Kaoru, this is Hannya of the oniwabansyuu." He nodded to her. Kaoru nodded back.

The other girl had gone off to flirt with someone else, leaving Kaoru room to breathe.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0About 2 hours later...**

They were still at the same bar and Kaoru's legs fell asleep. She checked her watch and it read: 5:50 p.m. Kaoru couldn't complain. She had no homework that night.

Kenshin had had aroundthree tall glasses of liquir by now. His face was filled with sweat and he could very well be considered a high person. He was as drunk as a rhino trying to fly (expression). He was running around and screaming at everyone. He got up on a table and started to dance. Everyone turned their attention to him. Kenshin didn't seem to care. He took off his shirt and just kept on dancing.

_Man, this is embarrasing! How am I supposed to get him down from there?_, she thought.

She got up and walked over in front of him. "Alright, Kenshin. Let someone else dance for now." Kenshin looked at her funny. "Why? It's still my turn!"

Kaoru felt irritated. He really wasn't kidding when he said he can get crazy when he's drunk. "Kenshin...I've gotta surprise for you! If you come down here, I'll let you see it." She knew it was crazy but what else could she do to get him down?

"How do I know your not lying!" He began to shake.

"I'll give you a kiss." Now Kenshin paid attention.

"Kiss? You'll really?" Kaoru thought to herself for a moment. _What the heck, he won't remember it anyway. _

She nodded. "Yes, Kenshin. Now if you want one, get down here!" Kenshin stood there for a moment. "Fine. I'll come down."

He jumped to the floor, and arose in front of her. She was surprised that it actually worked. And that he could still stand straight or hear straight. He stared at her as if waiting for her to do something. Kaoru looked back up to him. She started to blush, noticing what she had said. She grabbed his jacket and shirt and led him outside after throwing his drink away.

Just as they were at Kaoru's car, Kenshin yelled out: "Hey...where'd the people go?" Kaoru sighed and put his stuff in the back seat. She sat him down and shut the door. She sat down beside him and put the key in it's starting slot. She felt him watching her and turned to him.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin?"

He nodded.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin put his finger on his lips. "You never gave me a kiss yet." Kaoru turned bright red. "I-I uh...well...you still want one?" He nodded really fast, as a child would when about to get a cool toy.

She leaned closer to him until their lips touched. Kenshn may've been drunk...but he sure knew how to kiss! For some reason, this kiss wasn't over. Kaoru couldn't figure out why though. She also couldn't figure out why she couldn't stop. She just kept on kissing him. And he did the same.

Neither seemed to care what time it was or even where they were. Each other was all they thought about.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes. His head was aching him. He felt the winter breeze blow past him again. Though this time, it felt like it blew on his entire body. He felt naked.

When he looked around, he saw a seat...it was the back of a car seat. His shirt was hanging from it and he saw his pants in the other front seat. He could see Kaoru's clothes everywhere too. He tried to sit up, but felt something move. He looked down and saw Kaoru. Her smooth black hair glowed with a blueish shean. She lazily lifted her eyelids. After looking around, she shot up with terror. And then when she saw Kenshin, she went insane.

"OH MY GOSH! Your--she glanced at herself. We're naked! Wha-what happened!" It took a while to understand what she was saying but once he did, he paniced too.

But from what he saw, it was obvious.

Kaoru and himself had slept together in the backseat of her car!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: I don't know where I got this idea from. But...it just seemed funny to me.lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Blank Expressions

Disclaimer: I **do not** own RK

I know...It took me like forever to update this story. It said on my profile that it was to be updated on the16 or 17 (can't remember). But I was spending the night at my frends house for the weekend and diddn't get back until really late so...yeah. Sorry again. I'll try no to make that same mistake again!--

_Warnings: Somewhere in this chapter, you'll see "Spike". For those that do not know what to spike a person's drink means...it means to put a drug or pill in someone's drink while their not looking. And the cashier isn't someone from RK, I just made her up. Oh! And "PT" is just the innicials for "pregnancy test"._

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back**

**Chapter 2: A Blank Expression**

Kenshin took a slight breathe. "Just try to calm down..."

"Calm DOWN? Kenshin, do you realize what this looks like?" Kenshin tried to find another explaination. "Uh...maybe we just made out all night...that doesn't mean that we slept together." That only healed her for a split second. "Wel-No! No...that's not what happened. I can feel it."

She suddenly turned pale and held her stomach. Kenshin looked at it and tried to snap her out of her trance. It wasn't working. He shook her a little bit. She started to turn green. Kenshin wondered if she was going into a coma or something.

"Kaoru! Snap out of it! Your not pregnant!" Just that one word stopped her lungs. She fell over onto his chest. Kenshin was becoming scared now. "Kaoru! Ms. Kaoru BREATHE!"

Suddenly, she took a very deep breathe and started coughing. She clung onto him like a scared person would if the had just witneced a murder. Her hand still clentching her stomach. "I'm sorry...I just...paniced." He rested her head on his neck and shook her gently.

"I know...it's okay to panic. We'll get one of those tests and we'll see what happens."

Kenshin wasn't helping. He actually made it worse by saying that. That made her feel like she _was_ pregnant. Even though something told her that Kenshin was right, she still wanted to make sure. I mean, their only seventeen. All her life, her family has been lecturing her about the joys and responsibilities of pregnancy...and even more about when she should be thinking about it.

But the real question was why couldn't she remember? She didn't have anything to drink? And whatever she did...she saw the bartender make it. How could she not remember?

Kenshin watched as she stared at her legs in confusion. "Kaoru?" , he whispered. "You look like your thinking hard about somehing." Kaoru looked at him, still in confusion. "Yeah, I can't seem to remember last night. Only that I was about to start the car and you said something and then we..."

Kenshin thought for a moment. "That's true...I can't remember anything either. But I was probably drinking if I know myself."

"You were. But I wasn't...how can this be possible?" Kenshin began to shiver. "I don't know, maybe...?" Kaoru looked at him noticing he wasn't finishing his sentence. "Maybe...what?"

"Maybe...someone spiked your drink?"

"I watched the bartender make my drinks...but I couldn't really read what was in the drink so I just..." Kenshin nodded. They felt a cool breeze sweep past them for the third time. Both began to shiver getting their clothes. They _were_ naked after all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin shakes his head. "Are you insane! I'm not going in there!" Kaoru grabbed his shirt and jumped up and down. "Please, Kenshin! I need to know!" He shook his head again. "Uh-uh. I'm gonna look like _I_ need it."

Kaoru tried to hold it in but a slight giggle appoached her. "No, you won't. Please, Kenshin! I'll give you a kiss!"

Kenshin's head stopped shaking. "Why do I feel like you've said that to me before?" Kaoru continuesly jumped, pleadingly. "PLEASE! I'm begging here!" Kenshin knew if walked in there and someone saw him from school...his reputation would go to mush. He paused for a second. Kaoru waited impatiently.

She stood up and kissed him on his cheek. He looked down and saw her giving him a naughty smile. Like he could resist that?

"Alright, Alright! I'll go in...but this is the only time. If it doesn't work this time...that's on you. Got it?" Kaoru's face light up with relief and she nodded. He started to walk towards the store, his soul saying not to dare step in there when Kaoru spoke out:"Thank you so much, Kenni." That stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to her. "What did you say?" She had a cheerful smile on her face. "Nothing."

He didn't believe her but still headed toward the store. Once he entered, he turned to run out but a woman called him. "May I help you, sir?" He looked at her with terrified eyes. She was shortish with short brown hair that was curled under at the bottom and green eyes. She wore a dark green workers aprin.

"Uh...I-I'm h-h-here for m-my gir-girlfrien-" He stopped himself at that statement. He just called Kaoru his girlfriend. But for some reason it didn't bother him. There were more important things to focus on right now anyways.

"Your here for your girlfriends...what? Kenshin realized how weird that sounded when she said it back to him. "Don't worry, boy's come in here rarely yes, but the one's that do...show good character and respect for women."

Kenshin gave her a small smile and walked to her. "Thank you." She nodded. "So you want pads I'm guessing?" Kenshin turned bright red. He hoped that she wouldn't send him back in here for that. "No! I...she wants a...ah..." The woman looked at him. "Condems? Pills?" Kenshin's heart kept at a faster pace each time she said a word relating to sexuality. His vioce ecame stuttered and he now knew why it was so hard for Kaoru...or anyone to go in here.

But he decided to just get it over with. "No...she wants a pregna...ncy...tes...t" Even though he tried to say it fast, it just came out really slow. The woman looked at him and then at Kaoru who was standing at the door, trying to hide. She smiled, pointing to a counter. Kenshin shakely walked up to the counter and looked around.

_Man, this store had alot of girl stuff. I never knew girls needed so much stuff._ He glanced at Kaoru and hurried up to get back to her. He quickly looked around and found something that said PT on it and held it up so that Kaoru could see. She looked at it for a moment. She shook her head and pointed towards something. He moved in that direction and looked at her to see if he was correct and she nodded quickly, pointed at the spot again.

Kenshin looked around and spotted something else. It looked like one of those things that doctors and parents stick under your arm pit to take your body temperature.

He looked at it, confusedly, and then held it up. She nodded again. He ran over to the cashier lady and paid for it. When he turned to push the door open she called him again. "Your very brave to come in here. I'd like to see you again. Hopefully with the same girfriend."

He chuckled, nodded and then walked out. There Kaoru thanked him and took the box out of the bag. She opened it and ran to the car. Kenshin followed her, still confused, trying to figure out why it looked like that(That shows how much he pays attention in health class). They got in the car and Kaoru lifted her shirt halfway before looking at Kenshin. She stared for a while.

"Something wrong?"

Kaoru stared again, this time showing a little red. "You expect me to do this in front of you?"

Kenshin gasped a little and turned to the window. "Sorry." Kaoru blushed again, continuing. A few moments passed.

"Are you finished yet?" Kaoru waited alittle. "Yeah, I'm done." Kenshin turned around to face her. "So...?" She sat there, looking at it. He now realized that he knew nothing about pregnancy other than a lot of teens make that mistake when their too young. He waited until she took her eyes from the screen on it. Her face was blank. He was sure what that meant so he was patient. She looked at the windsheild.

"I'm not pregnant."

Kenshin smiled. "That's...good, isn't it? You are glad aren't you? Isn't this what you wanted?" Kaoru still wore a blank expression. He didn't understand why though, but he wasn't that satisfied either.

"I don't know why I feel like this. I mean, I don't need to be pregnant at this age but...for some reason, I feel nothing but sadness." Kenshin understood that. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Even if it were too soon...having a baby would bring a lot of happiness." Kaoru felt like she could cry.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and rested her head against his neck. There were no words that needed to be said during this moment. Merely sorrow floated in the air. And no winter breeze blew across them this time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I know it's kind of short but, I thought that it would be best to stop it here. To kinda' get that silenced thing going on. Gotta' be creative. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Surprises

Hiyas Everybody! Hope you had a good Christmas! There are no warnings for this chapter. Your reviews really help continue please

_ENJOY_ (as usual)**

* * *

**

**Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back**

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

Kaoru sat up and put the test back in the box. She slid it in a droar-like thing in front of the passengers seat. Then looked at Kenshin and sighed.

"So what now?" Kenshin looked at his hands. "I'm not sure. We don't have to go to school, so anything's possible really. What do you wanna do?" Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could get something to eat." Kenshin's face liht up when those words were spoken. He had had nothing but the flavor of beer and liquir on his tongue from last night. He nodded quickly.

Kaoru smiled and started the engine. "Okay, so where do you feel like? Deny's, McDonalds..?" He thought for a moment and then turned back to her. "What about I cook for you?" Kaoru blinked a few times. "Cook? You know how to cook?" He nodded. "My step dad could never cook if his life depended on it. And I got tired of eating Tv dinners, so I started stealing his cook books and ended up doing better than him so he just let me do all the cooking." Kaoru's giggle turned into a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru had just remembered something. "My little brother! I completely forgot about him! He must've been starving!" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Well then let's go to your house, if you'll allow me." Kaoru put her hands on the steiring wheel. _He's so caring and polite. You would never imagine him being so jrunk and caried away. From what people tell me, he's the complete opposite._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They pulled up to a fairly small house. It was made of brick and it had a grey garage door closed. Kaoru pushed a button on the steiring wheel and it slowly rose to let them in. It closed right after she was in. Once inside the garage, the door was clearly open. Kaoru locked the door after letting Kenshin in. He walked quietly behind her.

"Yahiko! I'm home...did you eat something?" A door from the left hallway opened. A boy about 4'8 stepped out from behind it. And behind him, stood a girl. She was taller than him but you could see that he was getting up there. Her hair was a wood brown and it was cut to her neck. She wore an aprin that resembled a waiter. Kaoru stared at them.

"And who is she?" The girl seemed to realize what was happening and quickly bowed. "My appoligies, Ms. Kamiya. My name is Tsubame." Yahiko motioned her to stop bowing after glancing at Kenshin. "You don't have to bow to such an ugly face!" Kaoru glared at him and hit him with her purse. "I'm not the ugly one, you brat!"

"I want to know why she's here. You didn't...your way too young to...do you even know how to...?" Tsubame's face turned bright red. As did Yahiko's. "Eww! Who do you think I am, you?" Kaoru paused and glared again. "Me? What does this have to do with me? I'm not the one who braught a play mate over and spent the night with him..."

Yahiko glared her back and pointed to Kenshin. "Oh yeah, then who's that!" Kaoru froze. "He's my..."

"Exactly! You probably just met him yesterday and got drunk so now he's following you! If you get to sleep with someone then so do I!" Kenshin stepped in. "Excuse me for interupting but...I'm really hungry and I think that young Tsubame is as well. So if you don't mind I'm going to go see what I can make with the food in your fridge."

Kaoru and Yahiko watched as Kenshin looked around for the kitchen. When her found it, he started taking everything out of the refrigorator and setting it in piles. All the vegetables were together, all the meat, etc. Tsubame helped him.

He turned around and shut the fridge door, picked up an egg cartrage, a frying pan, a bowl and a spoon. Kaoru walked up beside him. She wanted to see how well he could cook.

Kenshin took the spoon and cracked the egg right down the middle. He opened the shell and the egg slid into the bowl. He did the same for three more eggs. Then he stired them up (beat). He put a little bit of butter on the pan and let it melt. He then sprinkled some green peppers, salt and black pepper, and some milk in the beat eggs (now liquidy). After a few seconds, the butter was melted and he poured the eggs onto the frying pan.

Yahiko got up and ran over to it. He took a deep wiff of the scent. "Ahhhh. Finally, food that actually smells good." Kaoru glared at him and turned her attention back to Kenshin. _The little brat is right. It does smell good. Even though anyone can make an omlet, he does it really well. I wonder what else he can make._

Kenshin watched the liquid for a minute or three. He put some cheese on one half of the liquid, which was now becoming a solid and flipped part of the egg over. Tsubame watched from farther away. It smelt really good. He turned off the stove off. Yahiko jumped up in excitment. "That smells great! I guess your not so bad afterall, Mr."

Kenshin smiled at him and scratched his head. "Oh, it's nothing really, that it's not."

Kaoru looked at him. "No, he's right, Kenshin. That is good. Thank you." Kenshin turned to her. "Your welcome, Kaoru." They stood there staring at each other. Yahiko and Tsubame looked back and forth at the both of them. "Aw let's just leave'em. Let them stare at each other for the rest of their lives. We can eat!" Tsubame nodded and followed him to get a plate.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They all had eaten and Yahiko and Tsubame were in his room playing Soul Calibur 2. Kaoru was cleaning up the kitchen and Kenshin was asleep in front of her TV.

She mopped the floor and washed the dishes. This was the least she could do for Kenshin being nice enough to cook for her little brother, his friend, and herself. He's always been so gentle with her. He hasn't told one lie to her since they've met. She walks out of the kitchen and sits down beside Kenshin, who is still asleep. She looks down and sees a note falling out of his pocket.

"Maybe I shouldn't...I mean it's none of my business...but..."

She slowly takes it out of his pocket and unfolds it. It was a letter from Takani Megumi, asking Kenshin to go out with her. But what would this mean for Kenshin and herself? Weren't they a couple now? Or was last night just a big mistake?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN:** Now this one's really short. I know...but I was running out of ideas. All of the good stuff, I wanted to save for the next chapter. So hod on until thursday. And I'll try to make it on time 

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Sanosuke & Aoshi

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

Yes...I'm late...again. I'M SORRY! I can't help it! It's just...I don't know. I'm so lazily (lol).

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back**

**Chapter 4: Sanosuke & Aoshi**

Kaoru tightened her grip to the paper and glared at the sleeping liar beside her. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do now. Then the phone rang. But it wasn't the house phone so she checked her cell and it wasn't hers. Yahiko and Tsubame didn't have one yet so that could only mean that it belonged to Kenshin. She glared again at him and slowly, but carefully took his cell phone out of his pocket. The ringing had stopped already. She looked at his voice mail and found the caller.

It was Megumi.

She thought for a second at what she should do. Should listen to it and risk Kenshin waking up?...or should she leave it alone until Kenshin is willing to tell her about it? She could choose. She wanted to listen to it, but she didn't want Kenshin to find out and become mad at her. But why should he be mad at her? He's the one who hid her note from her. Kaoru nodded to herself and pushed the button. A voice came on. It said:

Hey there, Kenshin. I wanted to know if you'd read my note yet? Well if you did, I would like to know the answer. Hmmm...call me when you get this message okay? Bye.

(It hung up). Kaoru stared at it for a few seconds and then closed the phone. She turned to slide the phone back into Kenshin's pocket when his eyelids twitched. It frightened her like crazy! She quickly jumped back. After like a ten second countdown, his eyes opened. He turned to her. "What are you doing, Kaoru?" She looked away. He saw the note in her hand. "I see you've been going through my pocket." Kaoru froze. She'd forgotten that the note had been clearly visible.

"I...ah..--Wait a minute." Kenshin sat up. "Kaoru, that note is none of your business. Why were you going through my personal things in the first place?"

"Your personal things? Well excuse me if I didn't know that you were already about to go out with another girl!" He gave away a slight chuckle. "Who said that I was going to say yes?" She paused. "...You would turn her down?" Kenshin nodded. He rose from the couch and grabbed his jacket. "Well...it's time for me to go. I'll see you later?" She looked at him. "What? Your leaving? But you don't have your car."

"No, biggy. I can walk. I need the exercise anyway." He turned and walked out the door. She had followed him to open the garage for him but he seemed to get it open with merely his hands. Kaoru stared as he walked past the house and down the road. She looked down. He'd forgotten the note.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kenshin! Wait up!" He turned around to see Kaoru running towards him. He waited for her and then continued to walk. Kaoru could sense a bit of anger in his voice. "Kenshin...I'm sorry about earlier...it was wrong for me to do what I did. Never will it happen again." He didn't understand a word she spoke to him but he could tell she was appologising.

"Kaoru, I said I wouldn't go out with Megumi. What else do you want?" She paused and then regained walking. "I...ignore what I said. I didn't mean for you to say no to her. She got to you first...she deserves you, Kenshin." She stopped walking. "I'm not your owner. I don't make these decisions for you...you do. Choose Megumi. Last night was...an accident. You were jrunk and someone spiked my drink...it was a mistake and I'm sorry."

Kenshin stopped. By now he was atleast seven feet away from her. He turned around and she was walking back to her house. He called out her name but she didn't listen. A peice of paper flew to his feet. He picked it up and it was the note that she had taken from his pocket. He swung his jacket over his shoulder and continued to walk.

He walked up to a white house with a green door. He knocked on it. "Coming!", said a voice from inside. The person gasped as she opened to find him. Kenshin smiled. "Hello, Ms. Megumi." Her face was covered in green stuff...which he couldn't figure out why girl wore that. Her hair and body was wrapped in a towel. and she had a cucumber slice over one of her eyes. But it quickly fell off when she saw him.

"Kenshin? What are you doing here so early?" He looked at his watch. "It's 5:30...p.m." Megumi blushed. Suddenly a girl with the same green stuff on her face as Megumi but short brown hair walked up from behind. She started smiling. "Oh..Megumi...is _he _the one you were talking about?" Megumi elbowed her. "Shh! Will you get, Yumi!"

She walked closer to Kenshin to shut the door behind her. "Sorry about that. So what brings you here today?" Kenshin thought to himself for a minute. "I have the answer to your note." Megumi turned bright red and then faded to a pale look. "Okay..."

"My answer is...yes." A sudden burst of screming came from inside the house. No doubt Yumi. Kenshin scratched his head and chuckled. Megumi jumped around him in a prance. When finished, she took off the towel from her head and huged him. "Thank you so much, Kenni!" Already she began to make nicknames for him. He started to wonder if he'd done the right thing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru san inside and shut the door. Yahiko and Tsubame were still in his room. She sighed and walked to them. "Hey! You cheated! You did the same move every time, Tsubame!"

"Well this is the only move I know how to do, little Yahiko."

"ARGH! Stop calling me LITTLE!" Kaoru began to laugh and walked out. She sat down and turned on the TV. Nothing was on. Just a bunch of Tom & Jerry and Scooby-Doo. Sci-Fi scared her and Lifetime was way too much drama. She didn't know what to do. Just when she was drifting into sleep, the door bell rang. She lazily rubbed her eyes and rolled over to get up. It rang again.

Kaoru hesitated but go up and opened the door. She looked up to find two boys looking at her. They both were around 6ft tall. One had short , straight black hair that gave off a green glow. The other just had short, spiky brown hair with a red bandana tied around his head. They looked down at her. The Brown-haired boy spoke out. "Hey. Are you Kamiya Kaoru?" She nodded.

"We're here for Kenshin." Kaoru looked at them awkwardly. "Ah..Kenshin left not too long ago. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?" The other boy shook his head. "No. We're his friends. I'm Shinomori Aoshi and my partner here is Sagara Sanosuke. Can you tell us which way he went?" Kaoru nodded and pointed in the direction that Kenshin walked. They thanked her and walked away. Tsubame ran to beside Kaoru. "Big brother! Big Brother!" Yahiko and herself stared at her in confusion.

The brown haired boy turned around. "Tsubame?" She ran and huged him. "Big brother...why are you looking for someone?" He stared down at her. "We forgot to take Kenshin home last night and we need to find him. He glanced up at Kaoru. We went to that night club near the school. They said they saw him and you in there, so we checked everywhere for a Kamiya Kaoru and found your address." The boy beside him sighed. "We wouldn't have to go all detective on him if he would turn on his damn cell phone." Yahiko started laughing. "Him and Kaoru had a one night stand last night!" Kaoru froze and punched him in his arm. "You little jerk!"

Sanosuke chuckled and smirked at Kaoru. "So your Kenshin new girl, ha?" Kaoru blushed. "No. Last night was a mistake. He was drunk and I was daleirious. He's probably going to go out with Takani Megumi.

Sanosuke walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Wanna make him jealous?" Kaoru was about to shake her head, "no way, jose!", but then something dawned over her. Maybe if she made him jealous, he'll realize what a big mistake he made by choosing Megumi over her.

"Uh.." Sanosuke smirked. "You don't have to. We could do that instant back up thing. If Kenshin and the doc. is going out, then we can make it quick and say that we are too. That way, Kenshin'll never know what hit him." Kaoru stared at him. That was actually a good plan if you think of it. "But...Kenshin'll never forgive you. I wouldn't want to mess up your friendship." Aoshi coughed. "Sano just likes interferring in relationships wether he knows the person or people like siblings or enemies. He enjoys getting people pissed." Sano laughed. "Yeah, well."

She looked at the door and then back at Sanosuke, who was still holding her waist. _Yeah. This isn't such a bad idea. Kenshin'll see what a big mistake it is to choose Megumi over me. No way will she take him away from me! Or...maybe this Sanosuke guy is the one for me. This is so confusing...I shouldn't feel any hatred toward him nor Megumi. She got to him first. I have to remember that. Maybe dating this Sagara will help me to look past Kenshin and forget about last night. _

_Maybe this is for the best._

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

AN/ Kaoru seems alittle evil in this chapter, I know. But don't worry...she'll come around! hahaHAHA! I'm weird.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Mixed Up

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Okay...before I appologize to you all, I must appologize to **Tiber360** for taking so freaking long to thank him for giving me an idea for this story. I'm not gonna tell what that idea is though. Heck, he probably doesn't even know what it is but...it's good. So Thank you, and sorry! Let's give it up for **Tiber360**! Yay! Yes...I'm embarrasing.

And sorry to everyone for being...as usually...late. I can't help it. I'm just too worn out from homework and school...And waking up late and going to bed late. And not getting enough sleep so you take a nap like when your doing your homework...yeah, so sorry again. I'm trying...but I'm addicted to sleep!

_Warnings: When Aoshi and Kenshin are talking, the sign (-----) doesn't mean a different person. But ONLY for that conversation. Everwhere else in this chapter, it does mean that._

Enjoy!

* * *

**Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back**

**Chapter 5: Mixed Up**

Kenshin sat down on a purple couch in the center of Megumi's living room. Yumi came over and sat down beside him, flashing a flirtatious smile. Megumi had been in the bathroom getting dressed while Yumi was to keep him entertained. Boy was she doing a heck of a job. She was flirting so much, it almost seemed like she was desperate.

But hey, that wasn't a big thing to him. He ignored her, looking around the room for something interesting. He'd spotted a remote and went to go pick it up when Yumi grabbed it away. He shot her an annoyed smile. "Ms. Yumi...may I have the remote, please?" She shook her head and smiled again. She was acting like a stuborn 3 year old. He wasn't in the mood for her fulishness. Instead, he decided not to argue with her and leaned back. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit. When he closed his eyes and then opened them again, Yumi was there. Staring at him. Drooling over him.

He was beginning to think she was a stalker. He sighed and stood up. "Don't you have something to do?" Yumi shook her head again. "Nope. Don't you?" Kenshin glared at her. "What do you mean?" Yumi started to pace herself around him. "You said yes to Megumi's note, ha?" Kenshin's eyes follwed what part of her he could see. "Yeah...so?" She continued on. "Well not too long ago...you were with Kamiya." Kenshin froze. "Yes. Kamiya and I are just friends."

She shot him a disbeileving glare. He gave one right back at her. "What exactly is this about, Ms. Yumi? What does my coming over here have to do with Ms. Kaoru?"

"I think you know exactly wh-!" Before she could finish, Megumi stepped out from behind the bathroom door. She walked up beside Yumi and looked back and forth at them. "Is everything alright?" Yumi walked over behind Kenshin and picked up her book bag, which had her clothes in it and other stuff that she had over. "Where are you going, Yumi?" She cried out. Kenshin looked at her, not wanting to talk with her anymore and yet afraid that if he and Megumi were left alone...something might happen. Even though he wasn't dating Kaoru, it just felt like he would be betraying her if he were to kiss someone else.

"Oh, I'ma get going. You and your boyto...boyfriend should get this relationship settled. It was a hassel for me and Shishio. Trust me, you're gonna need it a whole lot mor...", she paused and glanced at Kenshin. She turned around and walked out of the door, leaving Kenshin to face what he knew was coming...

0-0-0-0

Aoshi sat himself down on a green painted bench, unable to run anymore. Kaoru had invited them to come to an exercise class with her. Being himself, he'd diclined. But no, Sano had to insist that his so called "buddy" shall tag along with him as he tags along with his girlfriend.

Kaoru however, was really determined to get fit. They had told her over and over that she looks as skiny as a lamp pole, but living with a snoty little brat as a brother, who constantly calls you fat and ugly...will drive anyone into anarexia. But atleast she'll be heathy and not starving herself to death. Sano jogged up and sat down beside his worn out friend. He was dripping with sweat and _Aquafina _water. It was, afterall, 91 degrees. Aoshi looked at him.

"So, she done yet?" Sano shook his head. "No way. She's really into this running thing. I've never seen a girl run so damn long. She's taking this fat talk alittle too seriously. I don't think she notices that she's driving herself into a coma." Aoshi began to laugh. "Maybe you should go and get her before she runs herself into a tree." Sano laughed.

He stood up and ran over to her. She stopped running and turned to him. "You have to be done by now. You're not fat! Please! Please come home now." Kaoru stared at him. "Okay." Sanosuke paused. "hhuh?"

"I said Okay. I was getting tired too ya know." She grabbed the extra towel he carried for her and wrapped it halfway around her neck. She took him by the arm and ran toward Aoshi, who was staring at them. Sanosuke sat down again. "What, you're just gonna stand there?" Kaoru shrugged. "I'm tired, but I'm not gonna sit down." He rose from the bench and Aoshi gave a loud complaint noise in response. Kaoru laughed. "Aw, don't worry Aoshi-san...we'll be home in no time.

---------------

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on a couch. It wasn't anywhere of which she could recognize. She sat up, worried and looked around. "Sanosuke? Aoshi?"

She heard footsteps from a room. The room door opened and out stepped Tsubame. Kaoru smiled at her. "Hello, Ms. Kamiya."

"Hello. Is this your home?"

Tsubame nodded. So Kaoru must've been at Sanosuke's house. Just after, none other than Sanosuke himself walked out of the kitchenn, followed by Aoshi of course. He sat down beside her. "Hey there, Missy. You get a nice sleep?" She smiled and nodded at him. "How did we get here? I don't even remember arriving." Aoshi cut in.

"You kinda passed out along the way. You were exhausted."

"Yeah...we were really worried." He blushed. Kaoru did as well. She gave him a slight hug and smiled. This caused his face to turn an even redder shade than a fruit punch that was sitting in front of him. Aoshi just watched, not wanting to keep his laughter in, but not wanting to let it out. Suddenly his cell phone rang. They looked at him.

He picked it up.

"Hello?"

------------(He looked at Kaoru)

"Oh, hey Kenshin." Kaoru froze. Why would Kenshin call now? Isn't he out with Megumi or something?

-------------

"Heh. She is? Or Kamagata is?

-------------

"I know."

-------------

"I think she still is. She has a boyfriend now. And you'll never believe who."

--------------

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He stared now at Sanosuke, who looked at Kaoru. Kaoru thought to herself. If Kenshin finds out that she's dating Sanosuke...it'll ruin their friendship. Even though he said that he risks it all the time, she still didn't want to take that chance. She whispered something in Sano's ear. He then turned to Aoshi and whispered it into Aoshi's.

"Uhh...she won't tell. But he's her number one priority...What do you mean how do I know her?"

---------------

"Sano knows her and came to pick up Tsubame."

--------------

"No, I don't. I don't know her that well."

---------------

"What makes you think that? I'm not hiding anything, Himura."

---------------

"Your jealous already?"

---------------

"hmph. Yeah right."

---------------

"Maybe she already had a boyfriend before you and her did that one night stand thing." (this caused Kaoru to shoot a glare at Aoshi.)

---------------

"Yeah, it was. And you have Takani..what's the deal?"

----------------

"Well...you shouldn't have done it. You knew how you get at the club. It's your fault, not hers."

-----------------

"Well then it's both ya's faults. Does Takani know?"

-----------------

Hahaha. She's gonna kick your ass when she finds out."

------------------

"Alright. Bye."

He hung up. Sanosuke and Kaoru sat staring at him. "So...?", asked Kaoru. "So...he's pretty much gonna find out sooner or later that your with rooster here. But Takani doesn't know about you two. So when she finds out, she's gonna be seriously pissed. And you don't wanna get Takani pissed. Sano shook his head.

"Yeah. One time I got her mad at me for spray painting her locker, and the next day at school, she through a knife at me...it missed me by a inch." Kaoru gave him a frightened looked. He realized that he had scared her and huged her. "But don't worry. She wont't hurt you. I'll make sure of it." That brought Kaoru little assurance.

0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin sighed a panicked breath and sat down. Megumi sat down next to him. "So...what do ya wanna do?" Kenshin looked at her. "I'm not sure. What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna..." Kenshin tried to put different words into his head. But none was working. "I wanna...go somewhere." His heart sighed and he rose from the couch, too happy after avoiding what he thought was coming. But still...he would have to do that sooner or later if he and Megumi stayed together for long.

"Okay! Well, where to?"

Megumi got up and smiled. "How about "The Akebeko"?" Kenshin laughed. "Of course." He loved that restaraunt and Sano was the number one fan. Even Aoshi had become quite fond of it. He nodded and grabbed Megumi's coat, handing it to her. He opened the door for her and shut it behind him.

----------------

The sky was a shade of dark blue and you could see the stars a bit. Not as well as you would without the street lights, but good enough. People crowded the roads. It was like a festival or something. But not as many people as there would normally be. Kenshin and Megumi stepped intothe restaraunt very cheerfully.

A lady in a maids outfit, except for the dress was a orange kimono, came up and bowed infront of them. They were very traditional in that part of Japan. They bowed back as she showed them to their table. She quickly took their orders since they both have been there before and left. Megumi watched him. "So you've been here before?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Me and Sano come here all the time." She looked around and squinted her eyes to see better. "What are you staring at?", asked Kenshin. Megumi looked at him for a second. "Isn't that a girl from our school?"

Kenshin turned to see and froze. He spotted a girl with a high ponytail and a little boy, most likely her brother sit down. There were more with them but he couldn't see. He quickly turned back around and looked for the waiter. "Oh, no. It's Kamiya."

"Kamiya?"

Kenshin looked at Megumi. "Uhhh...yes. She is from our school. I just got into an argument with her." Megumi stared at the girl. "Ohh..." She was laughed and giggling a lot. "Well it seems that she on a date or something."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...she's flirting way to much for a friendly lunch." He turned around again this time bumping his face into someone's skirt. He backed away instantly, afraid that the girl would scream. "I am so sorry! I didn't..." He looked up. "Tsubame?" She was bright red. "Kenni?"

"Tsubame? What are you doing here?" She looked down at him. "I'm here with oniichan and his date. What are you--?" She glanced at Megumi. "Oh...your on a date too, I see." Kenshin turned alittle pale. "Who's Sano's date?" She smiled. "Why Ms. Kamiya of course." Kenshin officially lost his coloring. "M-m-s. Kamiya?" His voice was trembling with anger and fear. "Why would they be on a date?"

"Oniichan and Ms. Kamiya have been going out for a day or two. But they seem to really like each other. Still...they haven't even kissed yet." Kenshin stood up, excusing himself. Megumi wore confusion.

"What? Kenshin, where are you going?' Tsubame wanted to know as well.

"I'm going to say _hello_ to a friend."

**

* * *

A/N: I can't stop appologizing to people. What am I like a month late? lol it seems like that, ha? Anyway...this wasn't where I wanted to leave off but, ah what the heck. It'll make this story a whole lot more fun when people have to wait. But I promise I wont take as long as I did before. Promise! Now can ya do me a huge favor and...****PLEASE REVIEW** I can't stop appologizing to people. What am I like a month late? lol it seems like that, ha? Anyway...this wasn't where I wanted to leave off but, ah what the heck. It'll make this story a whole lot more fun when people have to wait. But I promise I wont take as long as I did before. Promise! Now can ya do me a huge favor and... 


	6. Alley Way

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but for the "girl" and the young "blonde-haired boy" I do claim for making them up. So don't think that they are people from the series. I just made them up.

_Warnings: I will not mention either names of my made-up characters in this chapter so stick with me, k? It's coming, it's coming...just not in this ch. _

Ooo! I have a reason this time for being late. My computer stopped working for some reason. But my computer came back from the doctor and it was just the hick-ups...so it's all better now. Lol.(Weirdo talking)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back

**Chapter 6: Alley Way**

He angrily marched down the isle until he reached the tablt that Kaoru had ben sitting. Aoshi was the first to notice. He didn't say anything. Then Yahiko saw and kept silent as well, seeing the anger on his face. After a few seconds, Kaoru and Sano noticed him. kaoru shivered at the site of his anger. He looked really pissed off. Sanosuke frowned.

"Hey, Kenshin."

Kenshin seemed to be set off by just hearing him speak. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Yahiko and Tsubame shook back at his words. "Watch it, Kenshin. You're scaring them."

"Answer my Damn question!" Sanosuke stood up and stepped out infront of his pissed friend. "I'm on a date. You gotta problem with that?" Kenshin pushed him which caused the rest of the costumers to panick.

"Stop!", Tsubame yelled out.

Kenshin grabbed Sano's coller and held him up. "You _will not _date her, Sano! You don't know what your getting yourself into!" Sanosuke chuckled. "I see our plan is working then." Kenshin paused and stared at him. "What're you talking about?"

"You already have a girlfriend. You broke her heart...I love you like a brother but I won't stand for this. I won't let you hurt an inocent girls feelings because you can't figure out your own!" Kenshin stood there, pale and confused. So this was all a trick? To get to him. To make him jealous. He let his friend go and turned to Kaoru who was staring at him just as palely. He wanted to appologize to them. He really did but felt too embarrased. For them and himself.

He turned around and saw Tsubame and with tears of fear falling from her eyes. She had gotten scared even when he only grabbed him. He walked towards her and she did so in the opposite direction. He held out his hand.

"Ts-tsubame...I...I'm sorry..." She looked up at him. "Why'd you get jealous? I thought it was over between you and Ms. Kamiya yesterday."

"Enough.", a waitress called from the end of the hallway. She was walking toward Kenshin. He stared at her. "I'd appreciate it if you all would take you problems outside. Now if you wish to continue eating here, I suggest you stay at your own tables. If that's a problem, then leave."

There was silence for a minute throughout the restaraunt. Kaoru glared at Kenshin, grabbing Sanosuke's hand and started to walk away. The crowd watched them. Aoshi instantly noticed and followed, bring with him Yahiko and Tsubame.

Kenshin reached his hand out alittle but quickly but it down, realizing he'd forgotten about Megumi. She was watching and hearing ever word of this. He slowly turned to face her, afraid of her reaction. She was glaring at him as if he should be saying his last few words. He put his hands up for protection. Before he could speek, she started to yell. "You DATED her! Before yesterday! You didn't have a girlfriend when I gave you that note so..."

"No..Megumi, I..."

"Save it, Himura! I don't wanna hear it!" She stomped out of the restaraunt, leaving Kenshin with no one. He'd lost almost everything in a matter of minutes. How was this possible. If only he could've kept his feelings inside. He felt hatred toward himself but somewhere inside him...he could feel relief. Relief that his bestfriend and his love hadn't betrayed him and relieved that he didn't have the fear of having to betray Kaoru by kissing Megumi.

He snapped back into reality. Everyone was staring at him. All were silent. That made him feel uncomfortable so he left as well.

It was cold and dark despite the street and traffic lights. He rubbed against his arms to matain some heat. But soon became tired. He'd just ended two relationships before he could begin to start either one of them. He's an idoit. They'd come here in Megumi's car so Kenshin was forced to walk all the way home. Kenshin began to walk towards the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

After a few minutes, he heard screaming. A girl's voice indeed.. It sounded so familiar. He ran towards the source of the noise. No matter how fast he ran, he didn't seem to be getting any closer to her. Maybe she was moving...being chased or something. He was going to call out to her but...if she were being chased, she wouldn't dare stop to wait for him. So just kept on running.

It seemed to take forever for this girl to stop screaming but it was the only thing that would keep Kenshin on track...until she stopped. Just like that, the screaming stopped. Kenshin began to run faster.

He was now in an alley way. It was dark. He would trip over a few trashccans now and then. Around 2 minutes later, he started to hear noises. Like someone was tied up or something was preventing them to talk. He slowed down. There were five men were huddled around a girl. She looked around Kenshin's age. She fell and one of them started to undress her as the other four held her down. She had a roped tied around her head and a blindfold around her eyes. Kenshin's fists gripped to his sides.

He didn't even have the strength to talk. But that wouldn't stop him from defending her. He ran over and tapped one guy on the shoulder. The man turned around and Kenshin punched his face in. Then man let go of the girls arm and held his face. Another man got up and faught him. Kenshin dodged his attacks and got him in a head lock. He threw him against the wall and kicked him "where it hurts".

The man who was trying to rape the girl ordered for one other man to face Kenshin. Those men seemed nothing to him. His main priority was getting that girl to safety. The man charged for him He couldn't see his face from the alley's darkness, but he didn't need to see. He lunged at his stomach and flew him away.

He glared at the other two. He could feel his blood run down his arm. The last one got to him.

It started to rain.

The girl began to begged and tried to scream her way out of the boy's grip. Kenshin just turned his eyes on the man beside her and he ran away. He'd better. "Get off of her.", he said with glaring eyes. The man had seemed to be a mere boy now that Kenshin was close. He too was around Kenshin's age. The boy looked up at him. He had scratch marks all of the sides of his face. No doubt from the girl. Each one was starting to bleed.

"What do you want?" Kenshin glared even harder. "What the hell to you think I want! Get off of her! NOW!" The boy stood up, freeing the girl. But she didn't move. She couldn't even blink. Kenshin felt horrible for her. And he would take his anger out on this boy.

He charged for Kenshin with unbelieveable speed. Once near him, he took out a knife from his pocket and ran harder. Kenshin dodged it and the boy came back quickly with another attack. Kenshin waas surprised by this but he didn't let down his gaurd. Each time he dodged an attack, another one would come. He couldn't keep that dodging stuff up much longer. His only option was to take that knife from him. Kenshin stood still as another attack approached him. And when it came about elbow's reach, he ducked and snatched the knife as it stuck the air above him.

The boy 's eyes widened and his breath was heard. He stood up. Kenshin glared at him. He wanted to stab the lights out of this boy for what he did to this girl. But even so...the girl didn't need to see it. He ran over to her. He tried to help her up, but she just screamed when he came closer.

"She's in shock. I have to get her to the hospital." Kenshin turned around and the boy was standing there with fear in his eyes. He was much younger than the men who acompanied him. "Why are you still here?" The boy shook. His blonde hair dripped waterfalls of rain. It shadowed his eyes.

"I'm not...leaving. I'm coming too."

Kenshin's eyes were now widened. "What? This girl is in shock because of you and your so called buddies. She could die. She won't even let me touch her. She probably's going to be afraid of any male on this planet beacuse of you. And then seeing you near her...could cause her to have a heart attack or go into a coma or something." The boy looked at the girl. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Her face and body was drenched with tears and water.

"Fine. I won't come along...but I...didn't want to." Kenshin stood the now unconsious girl up and into his arms. He walked slowly not to shock her even more and stopped once behind him. His hair and body was soaked as well.

"What are you talking about. You just attempted to rape this girl and then tried to prevent me from getting to her. And now, all of a sudden you expect me to believe that? You're a fool." He continued to walk.

"It...wasn't my idea...really...it was Lord Shishio's..."

Kenshin froze. And then kept onto walking. Those words rung in his head like an alarm. _...it was Lord Shishio's...Lord Shishio...Shishio..._ Where could he have heard that name before.

----------

"I'm sorry again for tonight. I wouldn't have suggested the Akebeko's if I knew he would...", she explained. Sanosuke brung his fingers to her lips. "Shh...it's no big deal." He stepped closer to her, letting Yahiko and Tsubame pass through.

"Tsubame?" She turned around and faced him. "Oh..please big brother! Please, can I stay over with Yahiko and Ms. Kamiya for tonight?" She clung to him with pleading tugs. "Alright, alright...I'll cover for you tonight. But you owe me one, you got it?" Tsubame cheered and nodded, running back into the house behind Yahiko.

Aoshi patiently waited for Sanosuke in the car in front of the house.

Sano smiled, turning back to Kaoru. She gave him a regreting look. "But I told you something like this would happen...I don't want to risk your friendship with Kenshin over this. He has enough on his shoulders as from the look on Megumi's face." He shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm not gonna break up because your afraid Kenshin'll get angry. He not. He knows that you're just faking it."

"_I'm _just fakin' it?" He nodded. "I don't think being used is a bad thing when you agree to it. But I also think getting to like the person isn't as bad either." Kaoru paused. Sanosuke was falling for her already? They hadn't even gone out for a week as to her.

She smiled a confused grin. He bent down and kissed her lips gently. Kaoru was shocked as he did so..but she gave in, not knowing what else to do. He broke off and playfully smirked at her. "So I'll see ya tomorrow?"

Kaoru nodded. She could almost taste his breath and what he was eating at the Akebeko. Pork...not one heathly food. Just pork. But she had no objection to that. He never seemed to gain any weight and all he ate was junk food. It caused her to giggle.

"Yes."

He smiled and waved her goodbye as he walked towards his car. She waved back and shut the door.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **No cliffhangers here, ah? Ah? Lol. Yes...Sanosuke kissed Kaoru! All run like a screaming riot! AH! (Joking-Please don't, lol) **_BUM_ BUM _BUM_! **Ah yes, and Shishio will be in this story as well. I dislike him so he's perfect! lol. Get ready for some action on the next ch...well it'll be getting close to it anyway. 

Now do me a huge favor and _**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Two of Trillions

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. In this story, Miharu and Monoko (you will find out who they are soon, ARE mine (I made them up).

_Warnings: This chapter will vary to T+16 or something. Well I don't know how to explain it. But short story: It's voilence discription will make you cry...unless your one of those hard people...I suggest to skip over the end! Sike...well not sike. There is a little sad a dramatic part to this chapter...well you can't say I didn't warn you._

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Like A Season, It Keeps Coming Back**

**Chapter 7: Two of Trillions**

Kenshin's feet started to give out on him. He'd been running way too much. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Every thing's going to be alright." Suddenly, the girls eyes began to open. Kenshin blinked. She had a frightened look on her face and began to fight him off.

"Get off me! Help, somebody, HELP!" Kenshin put her down. "No! You don't understand. I saved you. I was taking you to the hospital!" She stopped for minute and glared at him. "What?" Kenshin pointed to a building behind her. She turned to face it. It was the hospital. The girl tried to believe him but couldn't seem to shake it off. He understood that. He bowed to her and smiled. "Goodbye.", he spoke. He turned around and began to walk when called out to him.

"Hey!" Her voice still showed some fear. He could hear it cracking. "Yeah?" There was a short silence. "C-can...you...come with me?" Kenshin stared at her for a few moments and then smiled again. "Of course I can."

They walked towards the building. Once inside, Kenshin saved the girl some trouble and told the story to the clerk. After that, a nurse quickly came out and lead them to a small room where she asked her some questions about her bruises and how far they got. A doctor walked in shortly after the nurse left. He was kinda short and had a lot of grey hair. It was tied around with a bandana and he wore a white suit with some minor equipment tied to his jacket.

He smiled at her. "Why hello, there. I am Dr. Gensei. I will be treating you for the rest of your stay." She nodded. He stepped closer to her which caused her to jump back. She held on to Kenshin's arm. He sat beside her,trying to calm her down. She seemed to get used to him already. He didn't understand that but cheerfully gave her pity. The doctor stepped back, now notcing how bad it was. He talked at a far enough distance that he could be heard, and she could feel comfortable.

"Alright. I know that this must be a trauma for you right now, Ms..." He glanced down a clipboard. "..Ms. kino, but I must be aloud to see your bruises. Then I will be able to treat them." She looked at Kenshin. He nodded his head and followed her lead as she sat down in a chair beside the doctor.

---------

The girl stared up at the ceiling. They had been taken to a room upstairs along with some other patients. It seemed that she had signs of occuring pneumonia. She started to shiver and returned her stare at Kenshin. He sat in a chair next to her bed. He'd never liked hospitals. It braught back horrible memories for him.

The girl saw his uneasiness and tried to cheer him up. "Thank you." He turned to her. "Oh...it's no problem. I wouldn't just leave you there." She glanced at a blank T.V. screen that hung from the ceiling. "I never got your name. What is it?"

"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. And yours?"

"Miharu Kino. I saw you...you faught them as if an instinct. I may have been blinded by fear, but there's no way I could've missed that." Kenshin smirked. "Heh. Yeah, let's just say...I've had practice." Miharu began to fiddle with a patch on a bruise. "You can leave if you wish. You don't have to stay now." Kenshin shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, Ms. Miharu. Not until I'm sure you're okay. Hospitals help your bruises and cuts, but they can't help your spirit. And besides...it's not like I'm wanted anywhere right now."

She smiled at his words. She'd just met this guy and already she doesn't want to part from him. "What do you mean? Surely you're not homeless...those clothes proove it." Kenshin chuckled. "Oh, no..I'm not. It's just that...well I got into an argument with my girlf--ex girlfriend now...and she never wants to see me again."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry about that, Kenshin. Everything will be okay. Life will go on. And who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone else."

He glanced down at her. Her brown eyes seemed to represent Earth itself...and her long black hair scattered over the pillows with a shean casted on it from the hallway lights. He smiled at her sight. This girl was probably the nicest he'd met in his life. But who was he to judge that now. This may be just her skin talking and not her heart.

Kenshin sat back and watched as the people walked back and forth. She spoke out again. "You're very uncomfortable. I can see it. You have had an experience here...it's better to let the secrets out then to suffer for keeping them in." He turned back to face her. "I'm not sure I should."

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm just saying. It's not like I would tell anyone. I mean...you just witnessed my darkest moment." Kenshin nodded. "I guess...you're right. I'll start when..."

0-0-0-0

Tsubame and Yahiko hurried into his room to finish their interupted game of Soul Calibur II. Kaoru walked inside, alittle dazed from the quick kiss Sano layed on her, and plundged herself into the kitchen. She searched around for something to eat when the phone rang.

"(giggle)..there's no way Sano could've been home by now." She smiled at the remaining scent of his colone that was on her shirt. It seemed to orbit around her. She grabbed the phone and spoke cheerfully into it.

Hello?

Hey...>

Kenshin! You have some nerve calling here. Tonight of all nights too!

I know...I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if Sano was with you?>

What? No...and why would he need to speak with you anyhow?

It's about me not going to be at school Kendo training tomorrow. I need him to cover for me. is he there or not?>

No.

...alright then. Do you know if he turned on his cell yet?>

No. I can tell him if you'd like?

No...I got it. I need to speak with him about something anyway. Goodbye.>

Wait! Kenshin...!

Yeah?>

I-I...I'm...I mean...

Look. If it's about earlier, it's no biggy. You date Sano if you want. I have no control over you, Kamiya. Who you date is your decision.>

Really? Why!

I-I mean...why weren't you like this before?

Well...let's jsut say I'm preocupied...I have someone that can comfort me for the moment. And so do you. I'm cool with you dating Sano now, really. I'm sorry we can't continue but i must return to Miharu now. Goodbye Kaoru.>

...Goodbye.

(They hung up.) As Kaoru reached to hang up the phone she paused. _Miharu? Did he say Miharu? That sounds like a girls name! Kenshin's with another girl already?_ She felt her blood begin to boil. But she shook herself. "No...I don't care. We will move on without each other. He has his life and I have mine."

She stomped down the hallway to Yahiko's room. Tsubame was laying chest first on the bed and Yahiko was sitting up-right lon the floor with his back again the edge. She sighed. "Well atleast they aren't in a big hurry to have romance..._Thank goodness_" She smiled and walked into her bedroom. She fell herself onto it. (yes, that doesn't make any sense...but..aw whatever.)

She lay there face-first on her pillow and gazed out the window. The sky had turned a navy blue now. Birds were now retreiting back to their nests or where ever it is that they were going. It was as if her life was changing along with the world. Everything went dark...and then eventually returned to light. It's like a dream. If I wake up...maybe this night will turn out to be so. She let out yet another sigh and closed her eyes.

"Just maybe..."

0-0-0-0

"Where are we going?" Sano kept his eyes on the road. "We're going to Kenshin's." Aoshi glanced at his friend. "Huh? Why?"

"Because."

Aoshi kept silent after that. Even though he wanted objected to it. About 15 minutes afterward, they arrived at a fairly big house. It was normal. Ilke a suburbian house kinda. Sano stared at it. The kights weren't off. And there's no way Kenshin would go to bed at this time. It was 9:00 p.m. He layed back in his leather-coated seat and sighed.

"That little..." His stared at the house as well. "Hmm...Himura is somewhere other than his house at this time? The last time he wasn't at home at this time was when he and Kamiy..." He cut himself off. Sano looked at him. "...when they slept together. You can say it. That happened before I met her."

Aoshi sighed. "So what now?"

"Now...we make sure that Kenshin's not screwing someone else.", he joked. "Huh? How are we supposed to find him?" Sano pulled out his phone and held it up to Aoshi. "It's an invention called the 'Cell Phone'."

Aoshi smirked. "Smart-ass." Sano laughed. "Yeah, well..." He started to dail a number. Someone picked up.

Hello?

Hey, where are you?>

What you mean? I've been tryin' to call you for the past 5 minutes.

Oh...my cell was off>

As I noticed.

So what did you need me for?>

I gave the message to Kaoru. I was going to tell ya to cover for me for kendo. I'm not gonna be there tonight.

Why?>

I'm helping a friend.

...okay...so I'll see ya tomorrow then?>

Well...yeah, I guess so. Seeya.

Bye.>

Sano hung the phone and turned to Aoshi, who was silentently listening. "He says he's helping a "Friend"." Aoshi and Sano exchanged glances. They shrugged and drove back to Sanosuke's house.

0-0-0-0

He walked silently towards the exit after saying goodnight to Miharu. She'd fallen asleep along time ago but whispered it in her ear. His red hair was now the color of the rain. A bit grey in the distance. He clenched his fingers inside his pockets.

Suddenly, a teenage boy pops out from an alley way. Kenshin notices him imediately and pauses. He looks up to find the same young man that had caused this incident with Miharu. He glared. "What the hell? Who are you...Why are you still here?" The boy brushed his blnde bangs from his face.

"My name is Monoko. Is she okay?"

Kenshin sofened his temper. "Yeah, physically anyway. Mentally...and self-consiously, she may never heal." Those words seem to break the boy down. He fell to his knees and began to sob. Kenshin hated to hear a man cry. He hated to hear anyone cry. He stepped closer to him and knelt down. The boy kept on crying.

"I-...I didn't want to do it! I didn't, I sware! It wasn't my idea...they said...they said that this is what most men do to survive around here..steal, rob...and rape. I didn't know that it would be like this.."

"What! Be like what! You raped an innocent girl! She was the same age as you and me! No woman should be abused in any way whats so ever! You may have poisoned her soul forever because you didn't know it would turn out this way? Well how exactly did you picture this turning out! HA!"

The boy stared at him. His eyes were a sadened blue. "I-GaspI...I-I didn't want to!I didn't have a choice."

"You**_always_** have a choice"

"Not in my case, you don't! Lord Shishio will kill mybrother if I am to disobey him!" Kenshin froze. He'd heard that name somewhere...he knew it...he just couldn't figure out where from. "This Shishio..he ordered you to rape a girl you don't even know?"

He shook his head. "No...he just told us t-..." Kenshin looked at his hesitation. "What? Told you to what?"

"I cannot reveal any more."

Kenshin grabbed the blonde boy by his collar and held him above him. The boy shrugged to get free. Kenshin's eyes were now cold and blue. "Who is this Lord Shishio?"

"I cannot!"

"You WILL, or I will kill you myself!"

It was now the boys turn to freeze. His voice was so cold...he knew that he wasn't dealing with an angry boyfrien anymore. He had no choice but to tell him. "Okay, okay! I'll spill..but...you have to put me down first!"

Kenshin released him. "Alright. But you try to run and I'll hunt you down." He shook. Tears began to fall from the boy's face again. "Lord Shishio...he is a ruthless man from my experience and rumors. He captured me and the rest of my family from our house in Arizona. He took us to this weird place. I couldn't see much because of the lights...but I knew that I didn't exactly feel at home there..."

"Then he showed himself. He was accompanied by two body gaurds. He was covered in bandages. Completely to be exact. Not one inch of skin was shown execpt his eyes. But the small skin around that was a burned color. My father stood up to him. He begged to let the family go and to take him. But he didn't listen. He seperated all of us and we were given jobs. The one's that couldn't do them were killed. I was one of the few that survived. And after a while...when all were to met up again. I was also the only one of my family left."

His voice started to crack and tears fell harder. Kenshin held his breath.

"That bastard...killed off my entire family. All but one...my little brother, Suzo." He shivered. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Suzo ran up to me crying...he hung onto me...he asked me where mommy and daddy and our sister was. I started to cry right on the spot." Kenshin's eyes now began to water.

"I tried so hard to make it sound easy to explain but...there was no good side to it. He looked up at me and started to cry. He started shouting: "Mommy! Daddy!", but no one came...he eventually stopped shouting, choking on his own tears...he was too young...I was too young,...no one should have to go through what we did!...So we had no other choice than to obey him. We had no where to go...and no one knew where we were...we had to stay and do that batard's damn biding!"

"He teamed me up with these low-lived punks. We were given an order to kill a Miharu Kiro. I denied it...but I was ignored. Shishio threatened me with my brother's life if I didn't go along. And I couldn't let my brother die...never. So I went along with it...the only reason it was like this was because they made me. They said that I have to prove myself to them by doing that...I didn't want to...but my brother came first to me." The boy held his head up to face Kenshin's...who was now in a sobing fit.

"I can't abandon my little brother...I won't. I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did to Miharu. But...my family comes first. I'm sorry." He turned around and began to walk away.

Kenshin looked up. He wanted to say something ignorant back to him but...this kid looked like he'd been through enough."Hey!" He stopped. "Shishio doesn't know where you are now...why not run away? Your safe aren't you?" The boy shook his his head.

"I am..but my little brother's not. And even if Shishio doesn't know where you are, he'll find you. He'll make sure of it."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanna add one more thing: You all know how hard it is out there in the world. Some kids are worse off than 'Monoko'. Yes, I made up Monoko and his life history but it still teaches/reminds people of the people we have on our planet and what they are capable of. 

_**Ending sentence**_- This chapter really makes you hate Shishio, ha? Lol. Well that's what he gets for trying to kill Kenshin in the series! Hahaha, I'm so weird. **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
